Chain Letter
by kokong123
Summary: Ray Kon, our favorite Chinese beyblader, just came upon a chain letter when he was browsing on the internet and came to a conclusion to answer it for the sake of fun and nothing more. But can finishing the letter be more than he bargained for


**Chain Letter**

By: kokong123

**Summary:** Ray Kon, our favorite Chinese beyblader, just came upon a chain letter when he was browsing on the internet and came to a conclusion to answer it for the sake of fun and nothing more. But can finishing the letter be more than he bargained for and where the heck did Kai went off to?

**Pairing:** KaixRay, TysonXMax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Beyblade characters in this story nor do I own the chain letter featured here on this fanfic. Also, if the fanfic is related to any other fanfics found here on this site I just want to say I'm sorry and please enjoy.

**Warning:** Wrong grammar and said to be a boy to boy fic!

    

_Ray's POV_

It was a fine Sunday morning at the dojo and everyone was busy doing their own thing since our lovely leader, Kai Hiwatari, postponed our practice for two days. And you ask to why I just called our sourpuss of a leader 'lovely'? It's because I have a little crush, what am I saying?! I have a huge crush on our leader that you can even say I'm in love with him.

But I know that can never be. I'm not even sure if he's gay even.

Sighed…

Right now I'm just looking around the net through Kenny's laptop, Dizzy, while everyone else was busy. Tyson and Max were busy snuggling with each other while watching the TV, Hilary was at the kitchen cooking with Kenny as her assistant, and finally _my_ Kai, who at the moment was nowhere to be found in the dojo. I wonder where he is right now. _'Maybe he's out scaring the life out of little children'_ I said to myself but I know that he's not scaring anybody.

Looking behind me were Tyson and Max who right now were giggling and being all lovey-dovey with each other which makes me jealous at how they got together so easily. And I meant they got together easily.

Here's the story: Max and Tyson were arguing one day on who ate Max's jar of cookies and placed Tyson for the blame. So they went through a lot of pointless argument until Tyson asked him the question if Max wanted proof if he ate the cookies or not. Without hesitation, he said yes and Tyson kissed him square on the lips and that's how they got together, as simple as that with no other affiliations attached to it.

I turn away from the two love birds and continued surfing the net. Then suddenly, I came upon a chain letter in a certain website. I read it and I found it very interesting. So I answered each of them.

_Think of a number from 0 to 9._

**Hmmm… I think number 4 for LOVE.**

_What's you're name?_

**Huh? It's even asking for my name? Well, duh! My name's Ray Kon.**

_How old are you?_

**I'll be seventeen in a couple of months.**

_Tell me the person who you love the most._

**Hmm… Easy, Kai Hiwatari is the person I love the most.**

_Now say the person's name (mentally) the same number as the number you said at number one._

**Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari. There I said it four times.**

_Now tell me 'I'm cool'._

**Is it just me or is this chain letter a bit demanding?**

_Now, that you've said you love's name and told me I'm cool. Say his name as loud as you could to the world and say 'I love you' at the end and your love would come crawling to you in less than 24 hours._

Okay, now this is embarrassing. This person to whoever wrote this is a total lunatic for letting me say Kai's name loudly but he/she expects me to also say I love you to him? That's just plain stupid.

I closed Kenny's laptop without turning it off and went to join Hilary in cooking the meal for tonight's dinner.

"What are you cooking Hilary?" I asked standing next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Hmm.." She paused, placing her finger below her chin thinking, "Well, Tyson and Max have been nagging me all day that they wanted to have curry for dinner." She smiled.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, why not."

A few minutes passed by and dinner was ready to be served. Placing everything at the dinner table I then noticed that Kai still hasn't come home yet. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and I were all at the table except for him. "Tyson, do you know where Kai is?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I guess he's busy doing something else right now."

"Oh… Okay" I continued eating my dinner when the front door of the dojo opened revealing a tired looking captain of ours. He walked towards the dining table where me and the others were eating.

"Kenny, can I use your laptop for tonight?" he asked. I dropped my fork staring at disbelief at his face. The laptop in the living room that was just in sleep mode and the website where the chain letter is contained with all my secrets that won't be a secret anymore if Kai reads everything I wrote there.

"Su-" I cut Kenny off before he could say yes to him and read my most embarrassing secret.

"NO!" I shouted.

He raised an eyebrow at me silently asking me _'why not?'_

"Because, I'm still using it t-th-that's why." I stuttered looking up at him with my face flushed.

"Well, can I use it for a while since your busy eating right now?" he asked again.

"No. Actually I'm already full, so I'll be walking right now and off to the living room to use the laptop." I slowly backed away my thoughts heading for the living room.

He just gave me a simple 'hn' and his expression changed a whole 180 degrees and pointed outside with a shocked expression saying, "Hey what's that?" and all us turned to look at where he was pointing without me realizing that he dashed off to the living room to check on the laptop.

"But there's nothing th-" I turned around to find the spot that Kai stood was empty and my face turned deathly pale.

"Oh shit!" I ran towards the living room finding Kai staring at me with the laptop in hand, opened and turned on with the chain letter and all of my answers exposed. His expression was hard to read and I could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Look Kai, I'm sorry." I started keeping a safe distance from him as much as possible. The rest of the team was already standing by the door looking at the two of us. "I'm sorry if everything that I wrote there offended you. I was just having some fun you know? And if sorry isn't enough then just give me the punishment that I deserve for whatever it is that I wrote there." I lowered my head, afraid of what was to come by next.

_Normal POV_

Ray kept his head low; afraid of what Kai might do to him for finding out his secret that he has kept for so long. Smirking, Kai stood up and let the laptop fall helplessly on the floor, ignoring Kenny's wailing protest of his broken laptop and went closer to Ray.

"So you like me in that way?" Kai asked as he slowly stalked the frightened neko-jin. "Tell me for how long?"

Ray was hesitant to answer but then thought that it would only anger the duo haired Russian if he didn't say anything. "For about a year and half already." He stuttered.

"Oh my, I can't believe I haven't noticed this. Our little Ray-ray has a crush on me." Lifting the neko-jin's chin, Kai stared into the beautiful golden orbs that Ray possessed and smirked. Ray was afraid, seeing that smirk means that something good or something bad is going to happen and just closed his eyes for a hard beating from their leader.

But what shocked him the most was that he felt soft lips crashing onto his very own. Eyes staring wide open in shock as Kai Hiwatari, the Kai Hiwatari was kissing him right now. Ray tries to escape the Russian's hold but was forcefully pulled closer to him by the waist. Kai's touched traced Ray's lower lip that earned a gasp from the lad and entered his tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth and earning a moan as a response.

Kai smirked at this and pulled away staring at the flushed face of the neko-jin who stared at him dazed from the kiss they just shared.

"Kai" Ray started, "what just happened?"

Kai chuckled. "What? You don't know what a kiss is? And here I thought you were the smart, sexy, beautiful and cute neko-jin that I fell in love with."

"Of course I know what a kiss is." Then reality hit him as he stared in disbelief at the Russian in front of him. Did Kai just say that he loved him? And they just kissed. And he even called Ray beautiful. "Did you just tell me that you love me?" he asked.

"Of course. If you didn't hear me I should just kiss you then after all I am the person you LOVE the most." Kai said drawing nearer to kiss Ray once more on the lips.

    

**Author's Note:** So what do you guy's think? It's my first try on a oneshot and I want your opinion. Please tell me if I should add more to the story or keep it as it is and please just tell me what you think.

Comment's are loved! 3


End file.
